charmedthevirtualseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is a very powerful witch and charmed one. She is a descendent of Melinda Warren and has the abilities of temporal stasis and molecular combustion. During a very young age, she dealt with the pain of her mother Patty Halliwell's death and was forcibly looked over by her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. As she grew up, she became a mediator between Prue and her younger sister Phoebe Halliwell. As she became a young adult, she learned how to cook and it became her passion. She often helped her grandmother Penny Halliwell with cooking. After Phoebe read an incantation to invoke her powers, she was unhappy of her powers, fearing that she's evil. However, she learns she is good and lives on. She meets Leo, a whitelighter, who was posing as their handyman. The two eventually marry. Early Life Piper was born on August 7, 1973 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1975, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady.23 Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Love Interests Leo Wyatt Dan Gordon Mark Cho Jeremy Burns Season Four During the time when Piper and Prue were injured because of an attack by a demon, Phoebe was killed in the Underworld by Klea who shape-shifted as Cole. This made Piper harden a bit as she realizes that magic is not to be tested. After meeting her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, who she thought was just a friend of Phoebe's, she was quick to defend her against the Source's assassin Shax. She and Prue do not find out that she is truly their sister until they chant the Power of Three spell to defeat Inspector Cortez, a warlock who was posing as an inspector. After Piper begins distancing herself from Leo, she believes that she ppssibly harbors blame at Leo for not saving Phoebe. However, with the help of her inner self, she realizes that she actually pushed Leo away because she is afraid that he will perish like her sister. The two reconcile after they solve their issues. Much like her previous role as being the middle sister, she begins to play mediator between Prue and Paige. This was the same job she played between Prue and Phoebe.